A Vladat To Take Stress Away
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Melody gets so overworked she has a panic attack, her husband and two uncles step in to help her. Written by guestsurprise per request of VinnieStokerLover. I only posted it for them. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Melody, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A Vladat To Take Stress Away**

Melody was being overworked. She had been on mission after mission and she felt like she was at her wits end.

"Melody, I need you here…," a Plumber said.

"Wait, I need to get these papers to the magister." Melody replied.

"No time! I need you now!"

"But I…,"

"Melody! There you are! I need you now!"

"Wait! I need her first!" The Plumber growled.

"Well, she needs to come with me on a mission," another one hissed.

"But guys! My papers! I need to get them to the magister!" Melody said sternly.

"No! We need you to come on now!" The plumber said, grabbing her arm.

"Wait a second!"

"Please, Melody!"

"Wait! You're pulling too hard. I'll drop the papers!" But it was too much! Soon all of the important documents went flying out of Melody's arms and some went out the window.

"NO!" She screamed, now diving out after them, but some of them were being swept away in the wind. "NO! NO NO NO!"

"Melody," Magister Tennyson said, now seeing her frantically trying to get the papers.

"MAGISTER! THE PAPERS! MY PAPERS! MY REPORT!" She said, now starting the tremble and become disoriented.

"Melody, come back in here!" He said in worry. He wasn't worried about the papers at all! He was scared because Melody was frantically trying to catch papers in mid-air and she wasn't paying attention to where she was flying.

"No! You needed my report today! I have to get them!" Melody gasped, now frantically chasing the papers even more. But Melody really lost it when she saw half of her report being flushed down a nearby sewer because of the recent rain storm. "NO! MY PAPERS!" She screamed.

"Melody! Stop! The wall, Melody! The wall!" Magister Tennyson said, now seeing Melody hit the wall hard. Now she was even more disoriented.

"No! Wall! My papers! Sewer! Drain!" Melody said, now looking confused and disoriented even more.

"Whampire!" Magister Tennyson called in pure terror. Hearing his tone, Whampire quickly flew over.

"Magister! What is it?!"

"Melody! She's having a panic attack! Please get her before she harms herself further!" He said, now pointing to the panic-stricken half Vladat. Whampire leaned out the window and saw her frantically flying and heading for the street!

"MELODY!" Whampire said, now diving out the window and grabbing her in mid-air.

"GAH! LET ME GO! NO MISSIONS! NO MORE MISSIONS!" She said frantically, now squirming in Whampire's powerful arms.

"Shh, Melody! Melody, it's me!"

"Papers! Missions! Too much work! Too much work! Rest! Need rest! Need Whampire! Need Ben! Need Vamps!" Melody screamed, now tears rolling down her face.

Now Whampire was beyond concerned! He quickly pulled out his phone and called Vamps.

"Go on, brother." Vamps replied, now answering the phone.

"Trouble! Melody's having a panic attack! Tell Ben! Meet us at the Grant Mansion immediately!" Whampire said.

"Okay. Vamps, out."

* * *

 _At the Grant Mansion…_

Melody was rocking back and forth and cuddling in a large blanket. She was truly overwhelmed and stressed out beyond belief.

"Melody. Baby, calm down," Ben whispered, now walking over to her slowly and wrapping his arms around her.

"B-But…my report…it was due…,"

"Shhh, I spoke to Magister Tennyson and he said that all was well. He was able to get a copy of it off of your work computer." Ben replied gently.

"B-But…," she started and began to shake.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, baby, easy…," Ben said, now cuddling her to his chest.

"Is she alright?" Vamps asked, now walking in and running his hands through her hair.

"She's better. But she definitely needs rest." Ben said, now letting the Vladats hold her in between them too.

"Now deep breaths," Vamps said gently.

"Let that stress go…," Whampire hummed gently, now gently rubbing her temples.

After a few moments, Melody took five deep breaths and let the Vladats calm her as Ben rubbed her arm in concern.

"I'm better. I just…,"

"What you need is rest…real rest." Ben said, now accepting his wife from the Vladats.

"That is why I have prepared dinner and we were going to have it outside on the balcony while we watch the stars." Whampire grinned.

"Really?" Melody said, now smiling a larger smile.

"And I have your favorite soup and sausage too," Vamps grinned.

"And we are all going to sit together under the stars."

"Um…,"

"What is it, honey?" Ben asked, now kissing her on the head.

"After dinner, can we all sleep together under the stars too? I have some extra sleeping bags," Melody said, not wanting to be alone.

"Of course, my dear." Ben grinned.

"No problem, Melody," Vamps grinned.

Melody then slowly rose to her feet and kissed all of them on their cheeks and gave Ben a kiss on his mouth.

"Thanks, guys. That panic attack took a lot out of me."

"That's why you have us honey." Ben grinned.

"And we will always be there for you, Melody," Whampire said, now rubbing her back gently.

"Always," Vamps added, now letting her gently cuddle into his arms too.

"I love you all so much. Thanks guys for being there for me." Melody said, now smiling a beautiful smile and accepting a group hug from all of them. Melody could only snuggle into their embrace and let them hold her and love her. There was nothing like having a family that she could depend on. They were truly one of a kind.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, VinnieStokerLover. I am taking a break from requests, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To everyone: Hey, y'all. guestsurprise has a poll and they'd like your feedback on what story they should do next:**

 **1\. Aladdin and Jasmine adopt a young girl named Dhandi (she is from the Animated series episode Some Enchanted Genie) and she no longer has Eden who was a genie because she wished Eden to be free like Genie. When she grows older, she finds another bottle with a dark purple genie that is definitely bad news. The problem? He is looking for her to be HIS slave.**

 **2\. Alice returns to Wonderland years later as an adult. She is happy to see that her friends and everyone are all well…but there is one problem. They are hiding and trying to keep their freedom because the Red Queen's son, now king, wishes to imprison them all.**

 **3\. Big Friendly Giant sequel! Sophie is now an adult but is not married. She learns that the giants are on their way back to England to take revenge on her and the royal family. She calls out to BFG. Only, BFG is too old to fight against the giants alone. So he introduces her to a friend of his….a younger and definitely more handsome giant.**

 **4\. A story about Scarlet Witch being told to help Thor on Asgard with a mission. The problem? The portal breaks and she is trapped there. Not only does she have to learn to live on Asgard with Thor and Loki for a while, but she is facing a being….even though Thor and his kind are not gods….this being considers himself the god of love….and she doesn't know whether to ignore him or learn more about this mysterious being.**

 **You can leave your vote in the reviews. :)**

 **Also, please leave guestsurprise a review on the story, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
